Winchester Witch
by Mrs.FFWriter
Summary: Dean and Sam hit the road after thinking Kevin has ditched them. Suddenly, Castiel appears to them, but he's not alone. Who he brings with him, will change everything for Sam and Dean, forever! In a twist of fate, there's another Winchester thrown into the mix, and its someone that no one saw coming. M, for language just in case. Dean/Sam/Cass/Other
1. Chapter 1

As S8/E20 finishes, Dean and Sam hit the road after thinking Kevin has ditched them. Suddenly, Castiel appears to them, but he's not alone. Who he brings with him, will change everything for Sam and Dean, forever! In a twist of fate, there's another Winchester thrown into the mix, and its someone that no one saw coming.

The idea of Winchester Witch is a story that came to me in dream, believe it or not. Even after a couple of days, it was still stuck in my head, and I just felt compelled to write it out. I've been watching Supernatural for the last few months, and I'm currently towards the end of Season 8, so that's where my story starts out. I have no idea where Supernatural is set to go - as i keep away from any spoilers - But, I do know the Supernatural fandom is vast and very passionate. All rights and major props go to its creator and writers, and no disrespect to any of them or the fans is intended at all. All that said, I hope you like it!

* * *

 **Winchester Witch**

 **CHAPTER 1 - DeanPOV**

.

Walking up to the driver's side of the Impala with the bag held in the nook of my elbow and a soda in either hand, I noticed Sammy was asleep against the passenger side window. With both hands full, I realized I had to wake him. With two trials completed, I hated to wake him but he had to eat anyway.

 **"** **Sammy! Bro, a little help!"** I called out, making my voice loud enough to be heard from the inside of the car.

A guffaw escaped me, when I saw him jolt straight up and look around, as if to asses any danger. By the time his wild eyes noticed me standing beside the Impala holding the food, he shook his head and relaxed his posture. I'm pretty sure I saw him mumble 'jackass' before reaching over to open the door for me.

 **"** **Morning, Sunshine."** I greeted with a wide smile as I got behind the wheel of my baby, and handed him one of the sodas.

 **"** **Yeah... Thanks."** He said then took a greedy gulp of soda, sighed and rolled his neck.

I dug into the paper bag and pulled out my burger and placed it on my lap and did the same with my fries. I mentally rolled my eyes as I reached into the bag and pulled out Sammy's salad and dressing packet. How the boy could find such enjoyment out of eating that stuff, would forever be beyond me. I left one last little box of perfection inside the bag for later.

 **"** **Oh, good. Thanks Bro."** He told me genuinely grateful.

Aside from the almost paralyzing and practically all consuming fear of everything he's been through and the unknown of what's yet to come, I was immensely proud of Sammy. There isn't much else I can do for him these days, so I was happy to spend a few extra bucks for his salad.

Nevertheless, I nonchalantly responded, **"Figured you'd had enough burgers over the last few days".**

I focused my attention on arranging my drink and fries on the seat beside me, so they wouldn't spill and reached for my burger. As I started unfolding the wrapping, I could tell he was looking at me. Naturally, I wasn't exactly ready for a deep expression of gratitude or anything of the sort and he must have picked up on that. I mentally relaxed when I heard him sigh and turn his attention to his own lunch.

I felt my mouth watering as the burger's aroma filled my nose. I'm not ashamed to admit I moaned as I took a big bite. It didn't even bother me that Sammy chuckled at me either. Hell, I smiled at him around a mouthful of bacon burger deliciousness. I took a swig of my soda to finished swallowing it down and munched on a few fries. We finished our meals in comfortable silence for a bit longer with the windows down, just enjoying the afternoon.

 **"** **So, back to the Bunker?"** He asked me, after finishing his salad and taking a sip of his soda.

I simply nodded, because my attention was on opening the small triangular container I'd saved in the paper bag. In it, was the last slice of pie from the diner where I'd just gotten out lunch. I could almost savor its cherry goodness as I put the plastic fork into it, ready for my treat.

 **"** **Sam. Dean."** Castiel's voice said suddenly from behind me, surprising me so much, that I fumbled my hands and accidently tossed the slice of pie right out the window.

 **"** **Dammit… Cass?!"** I exclaimed, questioning angrily.

I looked out enough to see the entire slice, fork and all, splattered on the asphalt beside my door. None of it salvageable.

I turned towards the backseat, ready to reproach Cass for his impeccable time as always, and barely missed the look of shock on Sammy's face. Almost instantly, my own eyes then focused on Cass... or rather the thing Cass was holing in his arms. Before I could formulate any words in response to the scene before me, it removed a grubby little hand from its slobbery mouth, only to reach out and grab my nose.

 **"** **Cass, what are you doing with a baby?"** Sam asked as I jerked my face away from the tiny tot's gooey fingers.

 **"** **Ugh",** I commented as I used my sleeve to wipe my nose and face.

 **"** **She must be protected, and I can be tracked … we have to keep moving. We cannot remain stationary out in the open like this for too long."** Cass told us, but looked us each in the eye.

 **"** **Alright…"** I paused, taking in his words, but still needing more. " **Why? And, why us? Whose baby** ** _is_** **this, Cass?"** I asked him.

I figured there had to be more to this … this baby… than met the eye. There had to be a reason an angel would come out of hiding and suddenly show up looking very out of sorts, for a usually expressionless Cass.

 **"** **What I have to tell you will probably be difficult to believe, but you must."** He told us, seriously and urgently, which only prompted Sammy and I to look at each other for a moment, then back at Cass, waiting for him to elaborate.

 **"** **She is a Winchester, and shares your blood. More precisely, the child, she is your sister. Of this, I am certain."** He told us, and I immediately released the breath I'd been holding by breaking into a deep bellowing laugh.

 **"** **Yeah… Oh, Cass, that's a good one."** I said between my laughs.

I looked to Sam's face expecting to see him laughing too. Instead of laughing, he was looking towards Cass with a weird expression on his face. But more than that, he was staring in shock at the baby in Castiel's arms, which made me look in their direction as well. I wanted to continue laughing, but the look on Cass's face made me sober up. I looked at the child again, trying to understand or make sense of what Castiel was trying to make us believe, but I just couldn't.

 **"** **Cass, you must have lost your mind again. This is crazy – ridiculous, actually! How can you expect us to believe the kid's our … sister? It's still a baby for goodness sake."** I told him, still trying to bring rationality into this crazy situation.

 **"** **Yeah Cass… How can you say you're certain? Cass, it just doesn't add up. Mom died when I was a baby and Dad died years ago."** Sam – the voice of reason spoke, echoing my thoughts.

 **"** **Boys, I will explain everything, but right now, we must move and quickly. Dean, drive!"** Castiel said forcefully, leaving no room for argument.

I turned to Sam, who looked skeptical but shrugged his shoulder and nodded at the wheel. I sighed and turned in my seat. Dozens of thoughts still swirling around in my mind, and each one proved the kid couldn't possibly be our sister. Yet, something within made me want to believe this; something I couldn't explain.

 **"** **Move it Dean, go!"** Castiel urged once again.

 **"** **Fine, ok."** I said with one last look at Sam who nodded as I turned the key in the ignition. **"I drive and you talk."** I told Cass as I looked at him through the rearview mirror, then pulled out of the parking spot.

 **"** **Castiel, you've been gone, just disappeared for a while. You haven't made contact for months, since you took the Angel Tablet, we don't know where you've been. Now, you show up with this baby you claim is our sister."** Sam recounted, voicing some of my own thoughts.

 **"** **Please make us understand how you think this could possibly be our sister. Man, I just can't make sense of this at all."** I admitted, while I pulled onto the highway.

 **"** **Alright. Just, don't ask about the Tablet. It's safe and that's all I'll say about it. Where would you like for me to start?"** Came Cass's response.

 **"** **Fare enough."** Agreed with a grunt, following the highway signs that would lead to the bunker.

 **"** **Okay, start with when you found out about the baby."** Sammy told him and I nodded.

 **"** **It's a long story, but I'll tell you everything I've learned."** Castiel replied.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I was finally inspired to write again and I'm so HAPPY to be back! I have so many ideas of where I'd like this story to go. But I have so many things going on in my life, so I want to make sure people at least like the beginning, before I set aside some time every night to write more. Let me know XOXOX!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 – Dean POV

 **"** **I was in hiding; location is not important. As you can imagine, I've been doing all I can to avoid the Angels - remaining inconspicuous, avoiding Angel Channel. When suddenly, it became overwhelming, like a sudden uproar. I blocked my location strongly, but some key words were too important to ignore. Witch – Escaped hell – Crowley weakened – another Winchester. The words kept running on loop and I knew I needed to get to the bottom of it all. In order to do that, I had to make arrangements for the Tablet first, while still blocking them all."** Cass was telling us, when Sam interrupted.

 **"** **Wait, Crowely is weak? How - what does that mean?"** Sam inquired, sounding hopeful and I jumped on that train of thought.

 **"** **Can he be destroyed?"** I asked, hopeful as well.

 **"** **I don't know the extent of any of that. Besides, I thought you wanted to know about the baby."** Cass reminded us, and we nodded or him to continue.

 **"** **After it was safe, I let down the block to allow the information to flow. That was how I learned of the baby's existence**." Cass said, like it was everything.

 **"** **And?"** I asked, still very confused.

 **"** **How does that make her our sister?"** Sam asked.

 **"** **Oh yes, well, her mother told me everything."** Cass concluded without additional information, leaving Sam and I to look at each other in exasperation.

 **"** **Cass! We're gonna need more, Buddy",** I told him, trying to keep my cool.

 **"** **Yes, very well. You see, no matter how much time passes, no one ages in Hell. They're mostly all dead, or demons, or tortured souls. As it turns out, your sister's mother was a very powerful witch and a seer that Crowley acquired centuries years ago. He kept her alive, to use her abilities for his whims. Crowley didn't realize she was using her abilities to plan her escape. Eventually, she found the right moment to injure and weaken Crowley, in order to run with your ten month old sister."** Cass was saying.

This all sounded incredible. Don't know the lady, but I felt admiration for all I could only imagine she must have endured. Hell is not a foreign concept for Sam or myself, so I'm sure he felt the same as me, while Cass continued telling us what he'd learned.

 **"** **By the time I showed up, she told me she wasn't surprised to see me. In spite of the powerful blocking spells she cast to hide their location from all beings, she knew I'd find them because of my connection to you and the Winchester line. She knew about me from Crowley and trusted I would sense the baby and find them."** Cass said matter-of-factly.

Well, that explains _why_ he believes this baby is a Winchester, but doesn't make her our sister – I thought to myself as I continued listening to all he had to tell us.

 **"** **As she escaped Hell, she was wounded. She was on the brink of death when I found them. I tried to heal her, but her prolonged time in Hell prevented me from doing much more than extend her life only moments longer. She lived long enough to tell me her story, and she warned me that her blocking spell would vanish at her death. She wanted me to tell you that said you two were her baby's only salvation, and that she would be yours as well."** Cass explained, ad sounded like he was done with the story.

As sad and intricate as the story sounded, it still didn't explain why he though she was our sister. Related somehow - I suppose it could be possible, even if I couldn't work out how, but our sister – I still failed to make the connection.

 **"** **Cass, that's truly on hell of a story, literally. I supposed she is family somehow, because you could sense her, but why do believe she's our sister?"** Sam asked, once again taking the words right out of my head.

Cass sighed, adjusted the now sleeping baby in his arms, and elaborated some more. **"Mattiala, the child's mother, told me Crowley had her acquire your father's specimen, to not sound crude. She said John never suspected a thing after their brief encounter years ago. Mattiala told me Crowley never had a specific idea on when or what he'd use it for, but he knew importance of your family line and thought it might come in handy one day. That all changed when Crowley managed to decipher a small part on his half of the Tablet. She didn't know much of the reason, just enough to piece together that they needed a Magical Winchester offspring. Crowley had her brought out of Hell, impregnated with your father's specimen. He kept her hidden and heavily guarded until ten months after the child was born. Then he whisked them both back to Hell, where they remained until Mattiala could regain her strength and escape."** Cass concluded his story.

I was truly and utterly speechless as his words played out and now that he was finished, I knew good and well that Sammy and I have a sister - a baby sister at that. I had no idea what I was going to do about any of it. I chanced a look at Sammy to find him deep in thought, staring straight ahead.

I couldn't put my finger on it but he looked pained, so I asked him, **"Sammy, you alright?"**

He coughed to clear his throat, and replied. **"Yeah, fine... Cass, what's her name?"**

I knew he wasn't fine, but he still managed to ask something that hadn't even occurred to me. I was still thinking of the newest little Winchester baby as an idea, more than anything. Sammy of course as always, one step ahead of me.

 **"** **Her mother hadn't name her yet, which is understandable. In her time and era, children weren't named unless they survived a year."** Castiel told us, surprising me again.

 **"** **Dammit!"** I exclaimed without any thought, slamming my fist on the wheel.

This poor innocent baby, my sister, didn't even have a name yet and all she'd ever known of life captivity, Hell, and losing her mother. Another Winchester orphan, it pained me to realize. This was all too much to take and I felt a tightness in my chest. It was like a surge of something like an instinct of protectiveness, building within me as I replayed Cass saying _'survived a year'_.

 **"** **She'll survive it… and many more, dammit! She needs a name!"** I heard myself demanding.

 **"** **Matti"** Sam said quietly.

 **"** **What?"** I asked and I looked at him as he wiped underneath his eye, before repeating himself.

 **"** **We should name her Matti, in honor and memory of her strong and brave mother."** Sam said and looked to me for approval.

I felt my heart constrict at his tone and his reasoning, then nodded. I noticed Castiel nodding in the mirror, as well. The next couple of hours driving went by pretty quietly, until Matti woke up crying. Luckily, Cass had brought a bottle feed to her. We were all at a loss, when we planned to prepare for the next time. Sam quickly did a search on his phone and figured out what babies need, so we could get it as much of it as we could.

Luckily, we made it to the Bunker in record time. This place was shielded against all beings, unless we granted them passage inside. It was ultimately the safest place for Matti, which was a relief. Since Cass could block himself, Sammy gave him the list and money, and sent him on his way to retrieve the necessities.

I set out to clean and prepare the empty storage room between Sammy's and my room. I removed the several boxes and went in search of a broom. I almost walked passed them on my way back, but the sight of Sammy playing with Matti on his lap, made me stop. She was patting his face and pulling on some of his hair while giggling at his mock pain.

 **"** **Nice grip you got there, Matti."** Sammy told her, chuckling at her antics while trying to remover her tiny fingers from his hair.

I probably wouldn't ever admit what the gooiness of the moment did to my heart, but I wasn't about to pass it up it either. Feeling compelled to share this moment with them, I set the broom aside and walk towards them. They both looked up at me with very similar wide smiles.

 **"** **Welcome to the family, Matti Winchester. Show me what you got."** I told her as I took one of her tiny hands and put it back into Sammy's hair, which made her giggle again. I won't ever deny that the sweet sound was quickly becoming better than music to my ears.

* * *

 **A/N:** Its looking like some Three Men  & a Baby type fun will be happening... But who doesn't love the idea of Sam, Dean, and Castiel playing the up their best Daddy roles. They're so dreamy. XOXOXOX


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 – DeanPOV**

By the time Cass returned with an arsenal of baby crap that none of us had any knowledge on how to handle, Matti was dozing off in Sam's arms. She was a sweet kid and I, without a doubt, already felt protective of her. Still, there was no denying the situation was getting pretty … stinky.

 **"** **Cass, please tell me there are diapers somewhere in one of those bags."** Sam said with a chuckle, but his desperation was still evident in his tone.

 **"** **Yeah man, it's a wonder she's even falling asleep with what she's gotta have inside that diaper."** I grimaced as I walked towards Cass to relieve him of some of the bags.

 **"** **Yes. The store clerk assisted me with the selections after I gave her details of the baby."** Castiel said formal as ever, as he pulled the diaper package from one of the bags, ready to hand it to me.

 **"** **What's a DILF?"** He asked rather suddenly and looking entirely too perplexed that I had to laugh out loud.

Unfortunately, my laugh caused Matti to stir and begin to whimper. Sam handled keeping her calm pretty well, but it was clear he also found amusement in Cass's question.

 **"** **Where did you hear that?"** Sam snickered while bouncing Matti gently.

 **"** **I believe that's what the helpful clerk called me, 'a DILF'. She said she was happy to help a DILF in need**." Cass responded, still not understanding the term.

 **"** **Dude, she was into you. DILF stands for Dad I'd like to…"** I began to explain, but Sammy cut me off.

 **"** **It's a term some women use to describe fathers they think are attractive."** Sam jumped in, then nodded to Matti.

I got the message immediately… no cursing in front of the baby … so I nodded my agreement to Sam, then grinned at Cass as I clapped a hand on his shoulder. **"She must have thought you were shopping for your own kid, and liked you."**

I took the diaper package from Cass, noting he still looked confused, and I shook my head with a smile. _Angels!_ I mentally laughed. I quickly sobered up as I approached Sammy and Matti, because two sudden thoughts presented themselves in my mind.

 **"** **Anyone know how do you change a diaper… and who's gonna do it?"** I asked suddenly.

I was met with silence, save for some gurgling from Matti. I looked into Sam's alarmed eyes, and turned to Cass in time to see him raise his arms in surrender.

 **"** **I did not even know what a DILF was, and there are no diapers in heaven."** He said simply and it was a valid point.

I looked back at Sammy, who shrugged cluelessly and added **"I've never changed a diaper Dean and I doubt the Men of Letters had any knowledge of modern diapers. Maybe we can google it."** He added sounding partially frightened by the idea of having to do it, so I sighed.

 **"** **Okay, alright. We are grown men. We're two very capable Hunters and an Angel. We've faced unimaginable danger almost on a daily basis, and we've always gotten through it all. We will handle this."** I told them, using all the bravado I could muster up.

I was trying to encourage them, but I won't lie and say I wasn't trying to convince myself as well. I thought for a moment. I used to help Mom and Dad with Sammy's diapers as a kid. I barely remembered a lot from those days, but I do remember they made it like a game for me. _Besides, how hard could it really be?_ I asked myself, then sighed again.

 **"** **Alright Sammy. Bring her to the table. Cass, get a towel or something soft to lay her on."** I directed and they followed. _Wipes_ – my mind recalled.

 **"** **Cass, are there wipes of some kind?"** I asked hopeful and he nodded and brought those after laying a pink blanket on the table.

 **"** **Alright boys, I'm going on faith, hopefully common sense and some vague memory, I guess you could say."** I told them and I took Matti from Sam's arms, then slowly lay her on the blanket.

She playfully kicked her chubby legs up in the air and was smiling at me with her fingers inside her mouth. She really did look adorable, but if what I could remember of baby Sammy and the smell permeating from the diaper was anything go by, this next part would be the furthest thing from adorable there is.

 **"** **Mom and Dad used to let me 'help' when you were a baby. Don't ask me why I thought it was fun. If memory serves, this will be pretty vile. Brace yourselves men."** I responded and got to work.

 **"** **Alright little Lady. Big brother Dean has got your back…. Quite literally."** I told Matti as I was removing the baby pants she had on, then laughed at my own cleverness.

The smell was more intense and I wrinkled my nose. **"You're definitely packing, aren't you Matti?"** I asked, and I'll swear she understood cause her answering giggle was immediate.

 **"** **Alright, Sammy, get the clean diaper ready. Cass, pull out the first wipe and keep them coming… Ready?"** I asked them, moved my hands about to peel open the sticky flaps.

I faintly recalled the assembly, of sorts, that mom, dad and I would do when Sammy was a baby. The longer I thought about it, the more vivid the picture became in my mind, and I smiled a bit at the memory of me and my parents doing something together. It was a bit strange, since I didn't even know that I remembered any of that, but I brushed off the weirdness and focused on the steps I'd need to follow. Then, I got to work.

 **"** **Ughhhh…"** Was the only sound I was able to make as the diaper came open, and I barely held in my gag.

 **"** **Oh nasty!"** Sam exclaimed

 **"** **That is foul."** I heard Cass say.

As for me, I breathed through my mouth and snatched the first wipe from Cass. I figured the faster I worked, the quicker it would be over. I wiped her carefully and meticulously. After she was clean enough, I held up her tiny feet and moved the dirty diaper out of the way. It took another couple of wipes to be sure she was all cleaned up. I grabbed the clean diaper from Sammy and placed it where the previous one had been.

 **"** **I'll get rid of this."** Sam said in reference to the dirty diaper, and I couldn't blame him for wanting that thing far away. I was about to close the diaper, when I remembered – _Cream & Powder_.

 **"** **Cass, did the lady give you any cream or powder?"** I asked him, remembering that was Mom's part after dad left the room to toss the soiled diaper.

 **"** **Oh, yes. You're right. Sorry, Dean."** He said and rushed to find the items, leaving me with Matti.

 **"** **Almost done Matti. Not too bad, huh?"** I smiled down at her and tickled her belly softly.

Her slobbery smile was answer enough. I'd like tell myself she was showing gratitude but she was probably laughing at me, and I didn't mind at all. **"Just don't pee on me and we'll be good."** I told her with a chuckle as Sam and Cass were coming back.

 **"** **I'm not sure about the quantity to use. The clerk was not precise."** Cass murmured as he placed the small cream tube and baby powder bottle beside Matti.

 **"** **I'll wing it."** I responded and put a small amount of cream on my finger.

I gently rubbed the cream where I felt it was logical to, then I was assaulted by a very vivid memory of my family doing this for Sammy so many years ago.

 _*****memory flash*****_

 ** _"_** ** _No rash on this bottom."_** _Mom's tone almost sang. Next, she would always shake two puffs of powder onto Sammy's behind. Then, mom would say,_ _ **"Three puffs - one for Sammy, one for Daddy, and one for Dean."**_ _Mom would always giggle the last part because she would aim the powder bottle at me and lightly squeeze a powder cloud towards me. It never failed to make me laugh. My job came last, when they would let me close the sticky straps. As I did that, Dad would always say_ _ **"Snug as a doodle-bug."**_

 _*****end of memory flash*****_

 **"** **Dean, you okay?"** Sam asked with a hand on my shoulder.

I realized I must have zoned out while remembering Mom and Dad. It was almost like a vision, but so real. It was almost like I was there again, with them both. My throat felt swollen as I tried to get my emotions back in check. I cleared my throat and nodded my answer. I realized I was done with the cream but hadn't yet put the powder on Matti, so I picked up the bottle.

Without much forethought, I said, **"Three puffs – One for Matti, one for Dad…"** I sighed picturing Dad in my mind, then I aimed the bottle towards Sam. **"And one for Sammy."** I laughed when Sam pulled away from the powdery cloud.

 **"** **Hey, what was that for?"** He questioned with a chuckle, and fanned away the mist.

I didn't answer him as I was taping the sticky straps closed. I picked her up, cradled her to my chest, and all I could say was, **"Snug as a Doodle-Bug."** I felt a swell in my heart as I said it too, thinking of Dad again. I think Matti would've had Dad wrapped around her tiny finger in no time.

 **"** **Dean, that was** ** _impressive_** **to watch. But, what was all that?"** Sam asked, intrigued.

 **"** **That's how Mom, Dad and I used to change your diapers."** I told him and relayed my memory to him.

 **"** **I wish I could remember moments like that, with them both."** Sam lamented lightly.

I suddenly felt like crap, knowing neither he or Matti would have happy memories with dad, and neither of them would ever have memories of their mothers either. My heart ached for them both.

 **"** **We'll make new memories. The three – four of us."** I said motioning towards Cass, who shrugged, and I chuckled. **"Sammy, I will do my best to recall the good old days of Mom and Dad, for you. You and I will tell Matti everything we can about Dad. And the three of us will keep the memory of Matti's mom alive for her."**

The boys nodded and I looked down to find Matti was fast asleep in my arms. I knew I'd do everything I could to keep that promise to them both. In order to do that, Abbadon had to be eliminated and I'd have to find a way to keep us all safe. Matti didn't deserve a Hunter's Life and i know Sam has always wanted a normal life as well.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long for the next update. I will try to update on a more regular base. I have a few ideas of where i'm going to take this story now that i'm on season 11 of Supernatural, but i'd love to hear any input you might have.**

 **Thanks for reading ... hope you're liking it.**


End file.
